A social network is a network comprising nodes that are associated with each other by one or more relations. The nodes may be individuals or organizations. Exemplary relations include, without limitation, professions, web links, interests, activities, membership to organizations, and any other type of relations. A large number of people can be self-organized into multiple social networks based on one or more relations. Most social networks are web-based and provide a collection of various ways for nodes to interact, such as messaging, email, video, voice chat, file sharing, blogging, and discussion groups. These web-based social networks can be tapped for routing work to specific nodes (i.e., individuals or organizations) within the networks to optimally service any type of digitally packetized work.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a method and system to route work from services to resources in a web-based social network.